Dreams of Paradise
by IhugNico
Summary: All they were searching for was a place to call home. A paradise. Of course that was only a child's dream... Human AU. Slight SealandxLiechtenstein DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Three small figures were outlined against the snow. If one were to look, they would probably assume that they were children playing.

They didn't know how wrong they were.

A curly-haired blond boy glanced back and forth nervously, frost coated his eyelashes. He was shaking, both from the cold and from fear. He looked at the pond, it was frozen over. The ice was smooth and reflective, like a mirror. He went over and stared at it. A nervous blue-eyed boy in a maroon jacket stared back at him. He nearly yelped when a snowball hit the back of his head, sending him sprawling forward and face-planting into the ice.

A laugh could be heard from behind him and he turned around to see another blond boy in a sailor suit laughing at him. His blue eyes glinted playfully. "Come on, Raivis! Play with me!"

The boy, Raivis, stared at him blinking, still shaking. A girl came up and cuffed the sailor boy on the ear, "He doesn't want to play, Peter!"

Peter smiled at her, scooping up some more snow and throwing it at the girl's face. She blinked, "Hey!"

Peter giggled and started to run in the opposite direction. "You'll have to come get me!" he said. The girl started chasing after him, the only green-eyed child of the group.

Raivis ignored them; he stared at the frozen pond. Instead of a snow-covered forest, he saw a warm meadow. Peter was there, Lilli too. They were happy; they had finally reached their paradise…

Of course that was only a child's dream.

He heard a scream and jumped up, Lilli was yelling, "Raivis! Raivis! Come quick!"

Raivis started running toward the sound of her voice, finally he stopped and saw Peter hunched over on the ground, one arm over his stomach, hacking and coughing. The snow in front of him was red. Raivis stared for a minute, before he was startled out of his thoughts by Lilli grabbing his sleeve. "What do we do?"

Raivis stared at her for a minute, trembling more than ever. "I-I…" Just as he said that there was a loud thud, they turned to see Peter passed out in the snow.

Lilli was crying, she ran over and started shaking his shoulders, "_Mein Peter! Mein Peter! Wach auf! Bitte!_"

Peter stayed limp, Lilli started to panic, "Raivis! What do we do?"

Raivis stared at her, "I-I don't know!"

Lilli cried burying her face in Peter's chest. Raivis put a hand on her shoulder, "He-he's not d-dying…" He mumbled. Lilli could feel his hand vibrating. "We should make camp here for the night." The Latvian boy said.

Lilli nodded, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. They took Peter between them, Raivis holding his legs and Lilli his arms. They set him down gently near their one duffle bag. In it was a small tent (meant for one person, but was used for all three children), some money, and food that they were almost out of. They had chosen as good a spot as any to rest for the night. It was shaded by trees and out of the way so that no one would see them. Raivis started to set up the tent while Lilli had Peter's head in her lap, caressing his cheek.

After a minute, Raivis started to drag Peter into the tent. He set him down and put his jacket as a blanket. Lilli stared at Raivis, "But you'll freeze!" she protested. As much as she cared for her lover, she didn't want Raivis to freeze to death.

The sudden cold air on his flesh didn't help at all with Raivis's shaking. "I-I'll be fine…" he mumbled, walking back outside.

Lilli kissed Peter on the cheek before following Raivis outside. He was battling with a can of, something, Lilli didn't even know what, open. It looked like soup; of course, it was cold, but Lilli wasn't going to be picky. Raivis handed Lilli the spoon and she nodded gratefully, taking a spoonful of the soup and eating it before trading it off to Raivis.

This continued until the can was gone. Raivis put it back in the bag before taking it and going into the tent. Lilli followed and walked in, she saw Raivis put the bag against the wall before curling up beside Peter. Lilli laid on the opposite side, the three huddled together for warmth. It wasn't unusual, they had been doing so for the last month.

Raivis rolled over, "G'night Lilli…" he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Good night." Lilli whispered, putting an arm around Peter and doing the same. The two were soon dead to the world, lost in their dreams. Dreams of paradise.

They were three children, wandering. Where they were going, they weren't sure. But somewhere better then where they had come from. They were convinced that the long trek would pay off and they would reach a safe haven, a paradise.

They were a band of misfits, they were nothing alike. A nervous wreck too short for his age, a girl with no family, a boy who claimed he would rule the world someday. All searching for one goal.

Paradise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review if you want this to continue!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Raivis yawned and stretched, he rolled over to see that Lilli wasn't there; Peter was still fast asleep. He frowned and crawled out of the tent, walking outside. He looked around to see Lilli on her knees staring at the ice. Raivis trotted over to her. If they were in the opposite role, with Raivis looking into the lake; he would have jumped as soon as he heard footsteps. Raivis kneeled down beside her, "What're you looking at?"

Lilli looked up at him, "There's fish in the pond." She said.

Raivis squinted and looked down, finally he saw the fish swimming around under the thick layer of ice. "Maybe we should try to catch some." He mumbled.

Lilli pulled her knees up to her chest and stared into the distance, "Raivis, I've been thinking."

Raivis glanced at her, "Wh-what's that?"

"Well, we're searching for a paradise, right?" She asked, looking at him.

Raivis blinked and nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, what if this is our paradise?" Lilli mumbled.

Raivis blinked, "Huh?"

Lilli waved her hand, gesturing to the surrounding area, "Maybe this place here isn't so bad in the winter. I mean the pond has fish and it's a forest."

Raivis thought for a minute, glancing around. There was silence for a while, until he finally shook his head. "No."

Lilli looked surprised, "No?"

Raivis stared at her, "I have a bad feeling about this place…"

Lilli sighed, "You have a bad feeling about every place…"

Raivis shook his head, "No, think about it. We haven't seen a hint of civilization out here. And if this place was as nice as you say during the warmer seasons, I think there'd at least be some sort of camping ground or something."

Lilli stewed on that for a minute, "Well, we are pretty far out…"

Raivis shook his head, "No, something's not right here. We have to leave as soon as Peter's recovered enough to walk."

Lilli sighed, "Fine. But can we at least try to catch a few fish?"

Raivis nodded, "Yes. We need to."

The two got up and started to walk around the pond, trying to find a place where the ice was thin. Finally they did near a cluster of sharp rocks. Lilli used one of them to break the ice and was about to put her hand in when Raivis grabbed her wrist. "You'll get frostbite."

Lilli nodded and took her hand away, "Then how are we supposed to get them?"

Raivis picked up a stick nestled among the rocks, "We'll have to try to skewer them."

Lilli blinked, thinking it would be much easier if they had just caught them with their hands. But then again, she didn't want to lose her hands. Raivis sat down by the hole they had made and waited for a fish to swim by. Lilli had a Raivis moment (as in, she jumped about a foot in the air) as Raivis suddenly shot his stick out, slowly he brought it back to the surface with a fish on it. He grinned at his catch, "Got one." He said.

Lilli took the fish and put it in her lap. As it turned out, the fish was merely beginner's luck. Raivis had a hard time getting fish after that. Lilli tried helping him by telling him when a fish was coming.

They had only gotten two by time Peter walked up about an hour or two since they had started. He sat down behind them and watched as Raivis continued to stab a stick into a hole into the ice; frowning every time it came up with nothing on it. After a minute, the boy decided to announce his presence, "What're you guys doing?"

Raivis jumped and would've fell into the hole had not Lilli caught him. She pulled him back up and grabbed his arm to make sure he didn't fall. Latvia started trembling again and he turned to face Peter, "You know not to do that to me!"

Peter smiled sheepishly, dried blood crusted on his chin. "Sorry."

Lilli immediately spat on her finger and attempted to wipe the blood away while Raivis regained himself and picked up the two fish they had caught. Peter squirmed and Lilli grimaced, "There, got it. Was that so bad?"

Peter grumbled and rubbed his chin, "Mother hen…"

Lilli didn't seem to hear him and busied herself with packing up their tent. Raivis walked up to Peter and smiled slightly, "Glad to see you're okay…"

Peter got up, "What happened exactly? The last moments yesterday seem to be missing from my mind."

Raivis blinked, "You mean, you don't remember coughing up blood and all that?"

Peter shook his head. "Nope."

Raivis mumbled something and started walking back toward where Lilli was; Peter jogged after him. Raivis put the two fish they had caught in the bag; "We're going to have to eat these tonight if we don't want them to go bad…" He mumbled.

Lilli thought for a moment, "Actually, I think we could eat one tonight and the other tomorrow."

Raivis thought for a minute, "Hm… I suppose…"

Lilli nodded and picked up the bag. "Which direction are we heading then?"

Raivis thought for a minute, "The opposite direction from which we came, I guess." In truth, the children had no idea where they were going.

Lilli nodded and started to walk, going around the lake incase the ice might be thin. Raivis sighed and started to follow along with Peter. The three passed by some trees, a light snow falling. Raivis turned his head to brush the snow off his shoulders and froze on the spot. "P-Peter…" He whispered.

Peter blinked and turned, "Hm?"

Raivis pointed at the base of one of the trees, "I-Is that wh-what I think i-it is?"

Peter stared for a minute, not quite seeing what Raivis was so afraid of. Finally after a minute, his eyes widened and he blinked. "Holy…"

Raivis ran ahead, "LILLI!" He screamed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think Raivis could've seen? Ooooohhhh... XD<em>**

**_Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Lilli stopped and turned around, "Rai…vis?"

Just as she said that, Raivis slammed into her. They fell over with Raivis on top of her. Lilli blinked for a minute and stared at Raivis, "What's wrong?"

Raivis stared at her, wide-eyed. "There-there…" He shook for a minute and blinked, "I…You'll have to see it for yourself…"

Lilli wasn't sure she wanted to find out. Raivis got up and started walking back toward where he left Peter. He stopped and Lilli looked around, until her eyes fell on the thing that Raivis was so afraid of. "Oh my…" She mumbled, burying her face in Raivis's flank so she wouldn't have to look.

Sitting at the base of the tree was a human skull, some meat still clung to the side and it still had one eyeball. A few hairs hung on it and the snow around it was stained red, as well as a spot on the tree behind it.

Raivis was quivering again, "I-I told you something wasn't right."

Peter stared at it for a moment, "But, what does it mean?" He mumbled.

Raivis shook his head, "B-bad th-things! B-bad th-things!" he stammered.

Peter stuck his hands in his pockets, thinking. "I don't know... What if it was just wolves?"

Raivis yelped, "Wolves are bad things!" Lilli finally had to take her face off him because she was getting dizzy from his shaking.

Peter picked up the bag which Lilli had dropped, "Well I for one am not afraid!"

Lilli sighed; Peter could be bullheaded at times. Her eyes widened as she realized that he was walking away. She started to chase after him and yelled at him to stop. Raivis was struck dumb for a minute until he blinked, "Hey, wait!" he called, starting to run to catch up with them.

Finally the three were caught up with each other; Raivis stood panting for a minute, since he had run to catch up. While they were resting, Peter suddenly heard something and he turned, "Did you guys hear that?"

Raivis blinked, "H-hear wh-what?"

The sounds started to get closer and Peter's eyes widened, "Hide!" he yelled.

Raivis squeaked and Lilli put her hand over his mouth to silence him, before glancing around and pointing to a hollow underneath a boulder, "In there!"

Peter blinked, "Will we fit?"

Lilli shoved the boys forward, "Just go!"

Raivis scrambled under without hesitation; Lilli and Peter followed. It was a close fit, Lilli was actually sweating; though she didn't know if it was because of her fear or the heat.

They only saw a little out of the small hole, they tried to get as far back as possible. Or at least, Raivis and Lilli did. There was the crunch of snow under heavy boots outside.

After a minute, they could hear voices. "Are you sure this is where you heard them?" One said.

"Positive." Another voice said.

One of them paused right in front of their hiding place. Raivis was shivering so much she was surprised the man wasn't feeling the vibrations in the ground. It was somewhat painful, seeing as Raivis was squished right beside Lilli. It probably wouldn't have been so bad, had he not been so bony. Lilli had to actually slightly push Raivis off her so his ribs weren't digging into her side.

"Wait, did you hear that?" One of the men said.

Another man walked up and it took all of Raivis's willpower not to let out a squeal. One eye fixed on the hole, and the man paused. Raivis's breaths came out in short puffs; Peter tried to get him to breath normal so he wouldn't pass out.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the man moved on, "It seems that they've gone."

The other made a slight 'tsk' noise, "Ah, shame. Seemed like they'd be an easy catch too."

The first man chuckled, "From the noises they were making."

There was more snow crunching and it slowly got softer. The trio waited for a moment, until finally Peter crawled out. He glanced around, listening for any noises that might signal to get back down. He turned his head around to glance at the others, "The coast is clear." He said.

Lilli crawled out after him, but Raivis seemed hesitant, "B-but. What if they're just hiding behind the trees and waiting for us to come out so they can eat us!"

Peter froze, "That's it…" he mumbled.

Raivis took his information the wrong way and huddled back into the hole.

Peter turned to him, "No, they're not hiding. I mean, they-they're…" he gulped, "Cannibals…"

If Raivis was shivering badly before, now it was about ten times worse.

Lilli blinked, eyes widening, "We need to get out of here." She said.

Peter nodded, picking up the bag, "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUN! <strong>_

_**Okay, I need to get this message around. On December 25th, at midnight, (Or, if you live in the eastern hemisphere, whatever time it would be over there if it's midnight in the western hemisphere) go outside and sing "MArukaite Chikyuu" in whatever language you like. And whatever version so we can "hear the world sing" Somebody told me to spread this around. I thought that idea was so awesome I had to tell everyone about it. I already got my best friend and I also have a Swiss friend who's agreed to do it. (He's gonna sing Switzerland's XD) SO DO IT! BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!**_

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Raivis glanced around, trying to stop himself from shaking. For all he knew, the cannibals could be right behind a tree, waiting to pounce on him. There sure wasn't anything to stop them; it would be more than simple to drag off a panicky emaciated kid. Though, counting on the emaciated part, they would probably drag off all three of them. Raivis made a soft whimpering noise in the back of his throat. Lilli slowed down a bit to walk beside him. "Are you okay, Raivis?"

Raivis blinked at her, "F-f-f-fine." he stuttered.

Lilli sighed, "You have to calm down. I'm afraid you're going to have a heart attack one day…"

Raivis tried his best to stop shaking, wrapping his coat tightly around his shoulders. Leave it to Lilli to be the worrisome mother of the group. But then again, the boys would be lost without her. Technically speaking, Raivis was the oldest of the group. But ironically he was the shortest of the group. There wasn't really a leader of their trio; they relied on each other for everything, never one without the others. If one found something to eat besides their cold soup, they would share it with the rest. If one were to ask, they would probably claim to be siblings, even though they weren't.

Right at that moment, something caught Peter's eye. He turned and blinked, still walking. He realized that whatever it was had gone and turned back just in time to skid to a halt. "Whoa…" he mumbled, staring at the cliff in front of him. He turned, "Guys! Hey guys!" he called.

Raivis and Lilli walked up to him, they both looked disgruntled at seeing the cliff.

"Well what do we do now?" Lilli muttered. "We can't go back or we'll get caught by the cannibals."

This didn't calm down Raivis at all.

Peter put his hand over his eyes, staring out at the land beyond the cliff. "There's a road." He said.

Lilli looked up, "What?"

Peter pointed to the black scar in the landscape, "Look, a road. If we could get to that road and follow it, it would probably lead us to a place where we could restock on food and that."

Lilli grinned, "That's a great idea!"

Raivis stared out at the road, it seemed so close, yet so far away. "Bu-but…How do we get there? The cliff is too steep for us to climb down…"

Peter looked around, "We'll just have to go around."

Raivis blinked, "But-but what about the cannibals!"

Peter sighed, "Raivis, we'll be fine. I doubt the cannibals are going to steal three scrawny kids…"

Raivis whimpered. "But what if they do? I don't want to be served up like a hog and eaten!"

Peter slapped the smaller boy, "Get a hold of yourself! We are not going to be eaten!"

Lilli sighed, "Calm down, remember you might have a heart attack…"

Raivis tried to control his breathing and finally calmed down a bit.

Lilli smiled, "Better?" Raivis nodded. Lilli smiled, "Okay then, let's go. We're running out of daylight."

Peter walked after her. Raivis whimpered before following, "We might be running out of days…" he mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun started to set and it got so dark they couldn't see two feet in front of them, so the trio decided to stop for the night. They didn't set up the tent out of fear of attracting the cannibals.

Peter started setting up a small bonfire to cook their fish over. Raivis had the misfortune of gutting it with a pocketknife. Finally they set the fish over the fire on a stick, the three tried to get close to it to keep warm. It was split into three equal parts and handed out randomly. They ate in silence; Raivis kept glancing over his shoulder.

When they finally had decided to bed down for the night, they kept Raivis in the middle to make him feel a tad bit safer. Though the two had been chastising the boy before over his irrational fear, they were admittedly bit on edge. Lilli would start to close her eyes, but then they would snap right back open at the slightest noise; if she wasn't careful she swore she was going to end up constantly shaking like Raivis.

Once he was for sure Raivis was asleep, Peter spoke, "Lilli?"

Lilli blinked and turned over, so she had one arm over Raivis,"Hm?"

Peter sighed and stared at the starry sky, he felt like he could reach out to touch one. He briefly wondered what it would feel like; would it singe him and sting? Or would it feel cool and nice to the touch like ice? His eyes traced along the constellations his mother had taught him about. Peter sighed, tears coming to his eyes; his mother. Why did he have to think of that now? His mother had always been kind to him, so had his father. But his mother meant much more, he would sleep with her whenever he was scared of a thunderstorm. She was the best cook in his mind. Peter choked slightly, squeezing his eyes shut. Of course, a madman with a gun had to end those precious days.

Lilli blinked and stared at him, "P-Peter? Are you-are you crying?"

Peter rubbed his eyes, shaking his head, "'M fine…" he mumbled.

Lilli didn't looked convinced, but nodded all the same. "What was is you wanted to tell me?"

Peter sighed, tapping his fingers together, "Well, if we're each other's family…" he started.

Lilli cocked a brow, "Yes?"

"Then…" he looked at Lilli and sighed, "Do you only love me as a brother?"

Lilli smiled slightly at his silly question, "Peter, you know I love you much more than that." She thought for a minute, "I love both you and Raivis, I can't say that I love one of you better. I just can't, it's not possible. But I do love you as a lover, if that's what you mean, Peter."

Peter thought for a minute, then nodded, yes that was the answer he was looking for. He smiled, "Yes, thank you."

Lilli nodded, wrapping her arms around Raivis like a child might a teddy bear, "Go to sleep now, you'll need it. We're going to have to walk a long ways tomorrow if we're going to reach the road by sundown."

Peter nodded, yes, the sooner they could get out of these mountains the better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Peter was up at the break of dawn. He scrambled around the campsite, trying to get rid of anything that might hint that they had been there. Lilli yawned and stretched, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she smiled when she saw Peter scurrying around the site. "Well you're up early." She mumbled.

Peter was throwing the fish bones from their meal last night over the edge of the cliff and turned back to greet her, "Well, like you said. We need to be to the road by sundown."

Lilli smiled and got up, leaning up to peck him on the cheek before starting to help him; thankfully, the snow from the night before had covered up their footprints and the ash from their bonfire.

As Peter was finishing up, Lilli went over to shake Raivis awake. He grunted slightly and his eyes opened slowly, "Eh…?"

Lilli smiled, "Wake up, we have to get going."

It took a minute for Raivis's brain to register what was going on. When it finally did, he shot up and glanced around to make sure there was nothing there. When he had convinced himself it was safe, he got up. "So, what's the plan for the day?" He said casually.

Peter slung their bag over his back, "We want to get to the road by sundown." He stated, "So we better start walking."

Raivis nodded and brushed off his clothes, he glanced at the road in the distance. It seemed to be closer now…

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

_Two men stared at the children. One sighed , "Ah, youth, so innocent."_

_"So easily caught." The other added, before giving a laugh that sounded more like an asthma attack._

_The first nodded, pointing his stub of an arm at the smallest one; he was shaking constantly while the girl put her arm around his shoulders, "Will we get that one first?"_

_The second man thought for a moment, "Yes, that would be the right way to go, he's the least likely to put up a fight. From there we'll get the girl and the other boy."_

_The first grinned, "We'll get them at the next clearing, then?"_

_The second grinned back, violet eyes flashing, "Da. Oh da…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUN DUNN!<strong>_

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Would you find it weird if I told you I wrote this chapter while listening to the Delicious Tomato Song? XD_**

Lilli stood sat outside of the hospital room, rubbing her eyes and sniffling. A doctor walked out of the room and put her hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and he gave her a solemn gaze, "You can go visit him now…" he said.

Lilli nodded, getting up and walking into the room. Her brother lay on the bed, an IV drip in his arm. "Bruder!" Lilli cried, running up to him and hugging him.

Vash blinked for a minute, feeling around for her hand, "Lilli? Is that you?" he whispered.

Lilli nodded, tears pouring down her cheeks, "Yes, bruder! I'm here! I'm right here!"

Vash smiled slightly, squeezing her hand as hard as he could, which was barely anything. "I'm fine. Really."

Lilli hiccupped, holding his hand against her chest, "The-the doctors say you're gonna die. Please don't leave me…"

Vash stared at her, his eyes were almost scary to look at. They had faded in color slightly and were unfocused, so instead of looking Lilli in the eye like he wanted to, he stared at a place by her ear. "I won't leave you, don't worry."

Lilli smiled through her tears, "Yes, danke bruder. I knew you wouldn't leave me…"

As she said that, Vash's eyes started to close. Lilli panicked, "No! Bruder, don't fall asleep! Don't fall asleep!"

Vash's eyes snapped open and he nodded, "I won't, I won't. Don't worry…"

Lilli rubbed her eyes with her free hand, nodding. She crawled in bed next to him and buried her face in his chest, still holding his hand. She didn't see it, but as hard as he tried, Vash couldn't keep his eyes open. They slowly started to close and Lilli noticed his hand go cold.

Icy cold.

She looked up to see her bruder with his eyes closed, _Maybe he's just sleeping…_ She thought. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the buzz of the monitor next to the bed. She didn't dare turn around, but she had to. A flat green line stared her right in the face, as if to mock her. "No…No…No…NO!"

Lilli shook Vash's shoulder, "Wake up! Please! Don't be gone! Please! Wake up!"

Vash stayed motionless.

Lilli wailed and hugged him, a doctor walked in and looked at her, then at the monitor. "I'm sorry, sweetie. He's gone…"

Lilli looked up at him, her eyes puffy and cheeks covered in tear tracks. "No! He's not dead! He's sleeping! He's sleeping!" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone.

The doctor shook his head, "He's gone. I'm so sorry."

Lilli choked and put her face on Vash's chest. He was all she ever had.

What would she do now?

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Why of all times did that memory have to come up now?

Lilli choked and squeezed her eyes shut. Peter turned to her, "Lilli? Are you okay?"

Lilli shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled.

Peter nodded, knowing that she was remembering the "unspeakable day".

Raivis wrapped his arms around her waist, "It's okay, Lilli." He said, trying in vain to comfort her.

Lilli shook her head, wiping her eyes on her sleeve and sniffling. "I-I'm fine…Really…" she said, trying to convince them.

Raivis frowned, but took his arms off of her. "Okay, if you say so…"

**_I'M SO SORRY I KILLED SWITZY! I LURVE HIM SO MUCH IT WAS HARD TO DO THAT! I STARTED CRYING WHILE WRITING IT, I SWEAR!_**

**_The next few chapters are going to talk about their past lives, how they ended up where they are now. Stuff like that. _**

**_Review~!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Raivis walked quietly through the large house. He shouldn't have to be scared in his own home, should he? No one should. But of course he had to be. He quietly slipped around the corner to the kitchen. There in front of him was his goal. A plate of scraps, most likely that would be given to the dog, sat on the counter. His stomach growled violently and Raivis hit it, "Hush! You're gonna blow my cover!"

It was silent after that. Raivis nodded, crawling up to the counter and getting up. All he needed was one piece of meat, just one piece. His fingers were barely nanometers away from the scrap…

A hand grabbed his wrist and he let out a shrill squeal. His master, as he liked to be called (actually his father), glared at him. "What do you think you were doing?"

Raivis's mouth opened and closed, trying to form words. He trembled violently and his master shook him, "You weren't trying to steal, were you?"

Raivis started to cry, "I'm sorry! I was just so hungry and-"

He barely got through his sentence when he was thrown at the floor. He let out a scream and a whimper as he heard a crack that was most likely a bone.

His master stood over him, tapping a faucet pipe against his palm. "You know better than to steal, Raivis…"

Raivis whimpered, cowering against the wall. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

His master was silent for a minute, "You know better than to steal." He repeated.

Raivis curled in on himself, trying in vain to make himself look smaller. "I'm sorry…"

Just as he said that, the faucet pipe came in contact with his chest. There was an audible crack as his ribs broke. Raivis whimpered as he was knocked against the wall, he sat down on his knees, leaning over and coughing. Scarlet blood dribbled down his lips. It hurt to breathe, it hurt so much. His lungs pressed against the broken bones, further jarring them from their normal position.

His master swung the pipe over his shoulder, "I think you've had enough." He said

Raivis whimpered, wheezing and coughing. His master turned and left; Raivis watched his feet from the floor. His vision was blurry. He waited for a minute, before shakily getting to his feet. He gripped the wall when he nearly fell over, looking around the dark room. There was nothing there, master had gone to bed, leaving Raivis alone.

Raivis had always thought of doing something, but he was always too afraid to do so; but now he was seriously considering it. This might've been his only chance. But then he thought, what was he more afraid of? The woods or master? Master topped that list. He had too, he had to escape.

And so he did. He silently crept toward the door, he stared up at the looming double oak doors. He paused for a moment, then reached his hand out and closed his eyes. He heard a creak and a cold gust of wind buffeted his face. He took a step forward, his worn out shoes crunching in the snow. He shut the door slowly and turned, shaking. He stared at the looming trees of the woods nearby. He took a step forward and started walking; there was no turning back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>People were asking wether other countriesmicronations are going to appear in this. I am planning that most likely a lot later in the story the Nordics will appear. Russia will appear, Ladonia and Kugelmugel may or may not appear, and that's all I have planned for now.**_

_**Review~!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note to all followers of this story! It is being rewritten, the rewrite (so far) can be found on my profile. I'll be leaving this version up for a short while as a reference just until i get the first few chapters up. So if you are following this story, please go follow the other one as that is the one that will be completed if I don't run out of ideas. Thank you! **_


End file.
